<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You have to start somewhere by amirthfulgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768115">You have to start somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl'>amirthfulgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barisi Pride 2020, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minimal plot at the end, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, There always has to be a bit of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny sits in Rafael’s office chair and he doesn’t want to leave it. Smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Pride 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You have to start somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone,</p><p>Another addition to the Barisi Pride 2020 Challenge. This time it features the friends to lovers prompt and the color black (but only slightly). I haven’t written a lot of smut in my life so I have no idea if this is actually good but I liked the idea and I tried my best.</p><p>I was inspired by one part in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072764#main">"After Hours"</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker">fucker</a> but there is no connection in any other way.</p><p>I hope you like it and please leave me feedback, thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael was strolling down the hallway towards his office after a conversation with the DA.</p><p>“You have a guest.” Carmen informed him as he approached his office door.</p><p>Rafael was slightly confused by that. He didn’t have any meeting scheduled for the afternoon and had actually hoped to get some work done.</p><p>He hasn’t expected Detective Carisi to be sitting in his black chair, his feet propped up on Rafael’s desk.</p><p>“Afternoon, Counselor.” Carisi greeted him with a smirk on his face and in his typical Staten Island accent.</p><p>“Good Afternoon, defective. What are you doing in my office, let alone my chair, if I may ask?” Rafael asked stepping around his desk and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Thought I would try out how it feels to sit in such an office. Maybe I’ll have something like this one day too.” Sonny smiled. “And I was supposed to give you those files.” He pointed to a stack of about three files on the side of Rafael’s desk. “And I want to ask you about advice about something for the exam.” Sonny added sheepishly.</p><p>“Okay I can do that. But now that you’ve tried it, it would be nice if you could leave my chair.”</p><p>“Why don’t we change the set up just once.” Sonny suggested with a grin, leaning back in the black leather chair. He did make the effort to move his feet from Rafael’s desk though.</p><p>Rafael sighed. “Come on, Carisi. I’m not here to play games and I actually still want to get some work done at some point today.”</p><p>Sonny seemed to deliberately ignore Rafael and settled even more comfortably in the chair.</p><p>“Carisi, I’m serious.” Rafael held a hand out to Carisi to make his point even clearer.</p><p>When Carisi finally held out his hand as well for Rafael to take, he thought that Carisi had finally given in. But Carisi had other ideas.</p><p>When Rafael grabbed Carisi’s hand, Rafael wasn’t the only one pulling. And with Carisi in a more favourable position than Rafael, the older man stumbled forward and could just keep himself from falling onto Carisi.</p><p>That seemed to be Carisi’s goal though as he pulled again and Rafael finally landed on top of him with an oof. He tried wiggling into a more comfortable position while Carisi still hadn’t let go of his hand.</p><p>“Carisi what-“ The rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat as he realised how close he was with Carisi when he looked up.</p><p>They both stared at each other for a few moments neither daring to move until they both found their courage at the same time and crashed their lips together.</p><p>Rafael grabbed Carisi on both sides of his face while the detective held Rafael on his laps by his hips.</p><p>When they finally parted their lips, Rafael immediately went to Carisi’s neck. He heard and felt the other man’s heavy pants in his ear. “Raf... ahh yes.” Carisi moaned when Rafael sucked at a particular sensitive spot.</p><p>They were desperately grinding their hips together. Rafael would be lying if he said he wasn’t hard. Especially the feel of Carisi’s clothed hard cock against his didn’t help the matter.</p><p>Carisi had brushed Rafael’s jacket and suspenders of his shoulders by now. Rafael’s tie had also already found his way onto his desk next to them.</p><p>Carisi was now starting to unbutton his shirt, brushing his finger tips over every newly exposed bit of skin before placing kisses down Rafael’s torso.</p><p>“Carisi, please.” Rafael didn’t even know what exactly he was asking for, all he knew that he wanted that long thick cock rubbing against his own in his ass as soon as possible.</p><p>“Sonny, please call me Sonny, Rafael.” Car- Sonny panted before starting to suck on Rafael’s left nipple.</p><p>“Ah fuck, Sonny” Rafael cried out desperately trying to get some of Sonny’s skin under his fingers as well. The chair made it harder for Rafael to get Sonny’s clothes of.</p><p>Sonny finally let go of Rafael’s nipple to help Rafael with the task at hand by pulling his shirt and undershirt over his head in one motion.</p><p>Rafael immediately let his hands trail across Sonny’s well-toned upper body. Rafael hated to admit that he was a bit needy and desperate right now but god did he want the younger.</p><p>Their lips found each other again, tongues fighting for dominance while exploring each other’s bodies.</p><p>Rafael started unbuckling and unzipping the belt of Sonny’s pants before lifting himself up a bit so he could remove them. Actual seeing Sonny’s dick just covered by the thin layer of black fabric of Sonny’s boxers almost made Rafael choke on air.</p><p>He started slowly stroking Sonny through his boxers which led to the other man moaning loudly into his mouth before desperately kissing him again.</p><p>“Fuck Rafael I want you so badly.” Sonny panted while slipping his hands into the back of Rafael’s pants and boxers and grasping the counsellor’s ass.</p><p>Sonny had wanted Rafael (and his ass)for way too long to take things slow right now. He may had come to Rafael’s office today to finally make a move but he hadn’t actually thought that it’d lead to this right now. Of course he had initiated it but hadn’t really been his plan although he didn’t mind now feeling the fullness of the other man’s ass in his palms.</p><p>He teased one of his fingers around the rim of Rafael’s hole. Rafael gave an approving moan and pushed his hips back against Sonny’s finger.</p><p>“Uh... do you... do you have lube and ... uh maybe a condom?” Sonny asked quietly not sure if he read the signs right although there was not a lot to misread right now.</p><p>“At the back of the top drawer. And please get my pants off me.” Rafael panted before starting a trail of kisses down Sonny’s torso and putting his feet back on the floor so his pants would come off.</p><p>Rafael added his black boxers to the pile of clothes on the floor with no hesitation before desperately pulling at Sonny’s waistband.</p><p>The detective managed to slightly lift his hips up while blindly rummaging in Rafael’s top drawer.</p><p>Sonny grunted out a victorious “Finally” laying a condom on top of the desk and squeezing some lube onto his fingers. “Come here.” He told Rafael who was still half standing and pulled him in his lap again.</p><p>They kept kissing while Sonny opened him up, making sure that Rafael was well prepared. Rafael kept rocking his hips on Sonny’s fingers while stroking their erections between them, lips constantly hovering over Sonny’s.</p><p>“Fuck Sonny please, I’m fine I want your cock, please.” Rafael didn’t remember the last time he plead so much but it didn’t matter because Sonny complied and slowly removed his fingers.</p><p>Rafael whined at the loss but was quickly quieted by Sonny frantically kissing him again. He somehow managed to put on the condom and slick himself up at the same time because barely a few seconds of kissing later, Rafael felt Sonny’s tip teasing at his entrance.</p><p>When Rafael finally sank down he let out a puff of air. He felt full and it felt absolutely amazing.</p><p>“You okay?” Sonny asked looking into Rafael’s eyes with genuine concern.</p><p>“Yeah yeah I’m fine just need a moment. You’re not that small.” Rafael laughed.</p><p>He slowly started moving his hips grinding down into Sonny’s lap over and over again. Sonny made sure to hold him in place so he wouldn’t lose his balance and fall of the chair.</p><p>Riding Sonny in his office chair was possibly one of Rafael’s wildest dreams coming true. But then Sonny picked him up and stood up on wobbly legs with Rafael wrapped around him and moved them to the desk.</p><p>“I need to properly fuck you please Rafael, you’re so fucking hot and tight.” Sonny panted basically folding Rafael in half on the edge of the desk. Rafael knew his back wouldn’t thank him for this later but when Sonny started rocking into him he forgot all his worries.</p><p>Sonny started hitting his prostate with every hard and fast thrust, hands on Rafael’s hips again. One of Rafael’s arms held onto Sonny’s shoulder. With the other one he had managed to get a hold of his own cock pressed between their bodies. He led it slide through his hand in rhythm with Sonny’s thrust.</p><p>“Sonny, I can’t take it much longer, I’m gon-“ Rafael didn’t even manage to finish his sentence when his orgasm hit him and he came in his hand and all over his stomach.</p><p>His hole clenching around Sonny’s dick brought the other man over the edge with him filling the condom deep inside Rafael.</p><p>It took then both several minutes to get down from their high. Rafael still held onto Sonny because he wasn’t sure he could actually hold himself upright for now.</p><p>Finally Sonny slipped out of him. He still held Rafael placing soft kisses on his lips.</p><p>“This was amazing.” He panted between kisses. Rafael just hummed approvingly pulling the other man’s head closer by the back of his neck and kissing him more again.</p><p>“I hate to interrupt this but I’m getting cold, Raf.” Sonny quietly said against Rafael’s lips.</p><p>Rafael just nodded still not able to form a coherent sentence.</p><p>Sonny started putting on his boxers and shirt again and handed Rafael his as well.</p><p>When they finally were dressed again Sonny asked the question they’ve both been avoiding for the past few minutes getting dressed in silence.</p><p>“Sooo... uh I liked this, I like you and I don’t know about you but I don’t mind if we do this again.” Sonny looked at his hands not daring to make eye contact with Rafael. “And maybe a date or so if you’re up to it.” He added sheepishly.</p><p>“Sure.” Rafael gave Sonny a reassuring smile when the detective looked up and stepped closer to him. “I like you too.” He said before kissing him again softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it. ;)</p><p>I’m always happy for kudos and comments!</p><p>You can find me on twitter <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/softesparza">@softesparza</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>